Claim
by sentinel10
Summary: Leah cried into Jakes chest as he stroked her hair and hummed to her. He sat his chin apon her head and rocked her slowly letting her body mould to his as they had been so accustomed to the last 6 months. He could feel her heart beating against his.


**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a hot wolf pack poster which is buried deep in the corner of my closet. I still don't have the guts to hang it up!**

* * *

**~Claim~**

_To assert and demand the recognition of (a right, title, possession, etc.); assert one's right._

* * *

"Mum, why can't you just stand up for me for once. Just once" Leah yelled gathering her jacket and stomping down the stairs. She couldn't believe that her own mother had agreed with the council. A mother was meant to love their daughters and while not agree with everything she did, she should have stood behind her no matter what.

Sue sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "You know the rules Leah. They are the rules of the tribe. Not you nor anyone are given special consideration towards them. The rule has not failed us in 200 years and it _will_ stand"

Leah glared at her mother intently. She wouldn't let her or those old geezers on the council decide a life for her. Especially not a lonely and miserable life, being forever tied to Samuel Uley and used like a piece of meat. Sam had been the one who left her, who married her cousin, and still the rules remained.

'_Should a wolf make claim to a woman, she will be tied to him forever, forsaking all others'_

Not only had Sam imprinted and left her, now she had to pine after him for the rest of her life. The tribal council would _never_ accept it if Leah was to move on with another man, to have his ring on her finger, to have his children. All the other wolves in the pack knew it as well. They wouldn't dare touch what was Sam's, no matter how much they wanted too.

"You know what, _mother_" Leah sneered "You and that council can take the fucking ancient laws and shove them right up your own poxy asses! I love _him_ and you can't stop me from doing anything. I am leaving this fucked up Rez, and then you all can find a replacement, instead of me being Sam's bitch!"

"Leah! Do not use such language in this house" Sue said raising her voice. "You know if you left, Samuel would just find you and bring you back, he is Alpha after all. You can't leave Leah, you know that" She said trying to calm the situation while she turned her back and continued with the dishes. Sue didn't understand why Leah was being like this. She couldn't love _him_ like she loved Sam. Sam owned her daughter. He was her first.

"I would rather die a million fucking deaths than ever let Sam tell me what to do or have his way with me ever again. You all act like he is some kind of saint. Well wake the fuck up because he isn't. You're not the one who has to lie down while he hovers over you drunk and whispering his wife's name. You don't have to please him with your body just so he doesn't strike you down. You don't have to look him in the eye and only see an animal!" Leah screamed smashing her fists on the table, knocking a stack of dried glasses to the ground.

Sue turned quickly at the sound. "Leah, please. Stop with this show of anger. I know very well your still in love with Sam" Sue said angrily looking down at the broken glass. It was her special china she had pulled out for the dinner party she was arranging for Charlies work colleagues.

"Do you people not hear anything I say to you? Are you that fucking dumb? Come on _Mother_, you think I am still in love with a man that broke me? That uses me every chance the ball licker gets? I would kill him myself if he didn't put an Alpha command on me."

"You know that Sam decides what is best for this tribe Leah. I cannot go against his wishes" Sue yelled back trying to get her point across. The tribes word was law.

"Can not or _will_ not? Who are you? What have you become? How can you defend him? I know you hear me in the middle of the night when he crawls through the window, when he puts his dirty hands on me… I know you can hear mother!" Leah yelled coarsely through the tears that had started to fall.

Leah breathed deeply trying to hold back the tears. Her mother had always been a fucking sheep, a follower. She had no backbone and only did what the tribe wanted her to do.

"Your father would be disappointed in you. You know how he felt about this tribe and its beliefs" Sue said picking up the shards of glass.

Leah started to shake with anger and glared fire down at her mother who was bent on one knee. "How dare you bring daddy into this" Leah hissed pushing the table across the room making it smash into the wall.

Sue shot up and backed away from her daughter, she could see the ripples moving under her skin, the she-wolf crawling to be let out.

"How dare you talk about Daddy? You have no right. You married his best friend before his body was even cold. He may have loved this tribe but he loved me more. He would have found a way to help me. You're a fucking whore-. You Sue Swan are a naïve, conniving, two faced, wh-"

Leah was cut off by her mother's palm connecting with her right cheek. Sue's eyes where watery as she looked at her daughter who cowered back holding her cheek.

"Leah, I am so sorry" Sue said trying to reach out to her daughter, only to have her hands showed away.

"Don't touch me-" Leah whispered backing into the wall. "Don't you ever touch me or I will fucking kill you."

"Please Leah, I didn't mean it, I just-"

"Save your excuses for your husband and your _chief_" Leah sneered, as a deathly glare crossed her impossibly beautiful features.

"I am still your mother young lady, you will not disrespect me in my home."

Leah laughed darkly as she looked around at the home. Her mother wasn't even on the reservation anymore, she had moved into the Swan house, only staying several nights at the old Clearwater home that was occupied by just her and her brother.

"Nice home you have hear Sue, does it make it easier at night sleeping here where you can't hear me crying out? Do you sleep well under another man who isn't my father?"

"Your father died a long time ago Leah. I _had_ to move on. I can't dwell in the past." Sue screamed, as Leah noted she had not said anything about what Sam would do to her in the middle of the night.

"And neither can I. I am leaving Washington. Don't look for me. Don't try to contact me." Leah said turning on her heel to exit the house.

Sue watched as her daughter high tailed out across the grass towards the woods. "You can't run Leah! Sam has claimed you and he will find you" She yelled after her only to be flipped off as she disappeared through the trees.

Sue sighed and rubbed her face with her hands and walked to the phone dialling a number she had on speed dial. She could hear the other line click as the phone connected. Leah had always been a problem child and Sue knew it she would pull a stunt like this.

"Hello?" Asked a deep voice she knew well.

"Samuel, Leah is leaving with _him_." Sue said hastily letting the chief of the tribe know what his mistress was about to do.

* * *

Leah ran through the woods not letting her self phase. She knew Jared and Paul where on patrol and knew the minute they saw inside her head their plans would be cut short and _he_ would be punished.

She ran all the way to the cliffs and slowed just before she came to the edge. She kicked a rock and watched it tumble over the edge. Leah looked down at the choppy water, watching the thick waves smash against the cool rock, igniting the white froth on top of the water. She had remembered many times when she contemplated about jumping from this very edge to make all the pain go away.

The pain of her father's death, the pain of Sam leaving and then only to come back and hurt her more, the pain of watching both her cousin and mother side with Sam over the horrible relationship that was going on before their very eyes. How could Emily watch while her husband acted courteous and gentle only to rip her cousins clothing off and mark her over and over again.

Leah shivered as the wind picked up around her making her hair whip in the wind. She loved that her hair was long again and that Sam hated it. He had forced her many times to cut it off but somehow she had convinced him to let it grow. The only reason that she wanted to grow it long was because her new beau absolutely loved the long tresses.

Her breath hitched as she felt warm arms encircle her waist holing her gently. She was surprised she didn't smell him approach the cliffs. She sighed and leaned back into his fiery warmth letting it engulf her.

"Did you say goodbye to your mother" He asked kissing her neck sweetly. She just nodded as she looked up into his eyes. His big brown eyes looked down at her with such and intensity it almost hurt to look at him. He had been good hiding his thoughts from the rest of the pack about the two of them. He knew and so did she that there be hell to pay if Sam would have seen it in their minds.

He bent down and kissed her warm lips, lingering a moment before pulling away. "Did it go well?" He questioned in his beautifully deep voice, his eyes shining.

Leah bit her bottom lip and felt the sting of tears rising. "She sided with Sam. I knew she would."

He shifted and brought her closer to his chest and ran his fingers softly over her waist. "Are you doubting this Leah?" He whispered into her hair letting her smell race around his veins.

He had had her so many times but standing together so close, so snugly with each other made his heart swell. It was moments like these that he treasured most, that he wanted to remember. Her in his arms, safe and well, him pressed closely to her, reviling in the fact that she loved him and only him. That she trusted him with her life and her heart.

Leah turned in his arms and smiled. "I have never doubted you-"

"Jacob! Get. Away. From. Leah! You know the rules!" Sam hissed exploding from the tree line and making his way over to the two lovers.

Jacob turned quickly placing Leah behind him away from Sam and away from any danger. He knew Sam was about to literally combust and try and kill him. "Stay behind me" He whispered turning his head back to her. He could hear her whimper but nod as she tucked in behind him.

"I could-" Leah started but was silenced quickly by Jacobs growl.

"I love you Leah, but you have to stay out of this" He said intertwining his hand with hers and holding her behind him. Jacob would make sure to shield her from anyone that threatened to hurt her.

"Love?" Sam questioned looking between the two as he laughed. "You can't love her. You know the rules. Fall into line boy and let the men take it from here." He said in an eerie calm.

Leah gasped when she noticed Paul and Jared step out from the trees as well, dressing quickly to stand beside their Alpha.

Jacob eyed off the two men before his eyes fell back on Sam. He could feel his blood running hot through his body as well as feeling his wolf knawing at his skin to be set free. He was ready to fight Sam for Leah. He may not have been Alpha of the pack, but he was the true Alpha and that held just as much weight as Sam among the tribe.

"Fuck you Sam. You don't _tell_ me anything. Ephraim Black's grandson does not take orders from Levi Uleys. I love Leah and she loves me. We don't need you permission." Jacob spat watching as the two men stepped away from their Alpha.

"Don't do this Jake. You know the rules. You will never be welcomed in LaPush if you love her, stay with her." Sam said from behind gritted teeth. Sam could feel his heart pumping through his chest and he looked at her tucked behind him like she _belonged_ to him.

Leah would only ever belong to one man and that was him. Sam couldn't understand after everything he had given Leah that she would just stroll into the boys arms. He was Alpha, he was stronger, and he was sure he could definitely _fuck_ her better than the young wolf could.

"I don't care Sam. As long as I am with Leah I am home" Jacob said with narrow eyes as a growl escaped from behind Sam's teeth. He could see the fury he was igniting but he would be ready for it.

Sam could feel his heart beat pulsing in his head by the time he spoke again. "I command you to step away from her! I am taking her home to her mother" Sam said in an ice voice glaring at the boy.

Instinct made Leah's hand tighten around Jakes and she leaned into him rigidly, using her other arm to wrap around his waist and cling to him. She didn't want to go anywhere Jacob wasn't. She didn't want to go back to her life. She wanted the life her and Jacob had promised to give each other. "Don't let him take me Jake – please" She whispered into the flesh of his back as she place a simple kiss to his overheated skin.

"Sam. Don't" Jacob hissed.

"Step away from _my _Lee-Lee, Black" Sam spat.

"NO-" Jacob yelled with his teeth gritted. He could feel his body rippling in pain as he fought against the command. Jacob squeezed Leah's hand tighter and she held him unbearably close.

"NOW!" Sam bellowed as he stepped forward, ready to reach out and grab her away from him.

Leah couldn't help but to speak up "Fuck you Sam. What is wrong with you? Why can't you let me be happy? Why do I have to watch you have the perfect life with Emily while I am locked away in my mother's house? Do you hate me that much that you will take Jacob away from me? Do you hate me that much Sam" Leah cried through wet tears staining her exquisite face.

"Why can't you just stop hurting me Sam-" She cried out as she buried her head into Jacob's back, muffling her sobs.

Sam tried to reach out to Leah to hold her in his arms but Jacob growled at him with dark eyes. Locking eyes with Jacob he could feel the wolf rise to show its dominance, but once he tore his eyes away and looked into her deep brown eyes he calmed and whispered "I don't hate you Leah. I love you. Still"

Jacob twisted so that Sam could not look at her and again their eyes locked in a deep scowl with each other. "Don't worry about Leah Sam, I can love her for the both of us" Jacob said confidently as he watched Sam's lip lift into a snarl.

"You can't love her like I do Jake, she was my first." Sam ridiculed him as he looked over the young wolf with a smug smile.

Jacob was about to speak until he felt Leah shift around him to face Sam.

Leah shook her head. "If you love me you would let me go Sam. You haven't done many good things in your life, so do this only thing. Let. Me. Go. for fucks sake. You owe me this!" She screamed as the salty tears still fell into the dusty ground.

Sam's eyes softened for a moment before glazing over in hatred. "No" He hissed "Rules are rules"

Jake decided it was then time to speak. "I love her Sam and nothing is more powerful than that. Don't make me take the one thing you actually care about away from you." Jake whispered in a deadly voice pulling Leah back away from the opposing Alpha.

Sam just laughed in Jacobs face before smirking at him. "I doubt you could take anything away from me boy!"

Jacob stepped forward and took in the situation. There was only one clear choice to make. He was sick of having his life run by someone else, having his choices taken away from him.

"I hear by strip you of the Alpha position Sam" Jacob said loud enough for all the wolf ears to pick up.

Sam froze and looked over the boy. "What did you say Black?"

"You heard me Uley. You are no longer Alpha"

"You think you can just waltz in here, taking my woman and my position in the tribe? If you think that for one minute I will ever bow to you, you are sorely mistaken. You will never be man enough to lead _anyone_ let alone a tribe." Sam spat.

"I will follow him…" Leah said in a soft voice, before turning to Jake and placing a hand on his forearm. "I will follow you Jacob, from now until forever" She whispered moving into his embrace. She buried her nose into his chest as his arms wrapped snuggly around her shoulders.

"You can't do this Leah!" Sam screamed rushing towards the couple, before Jared and Paul caught him only inches from the pair.

"What are you doing you assholes" Sam yelled at the two wolves holding him back.

"Jakes right Sam. He's always been right. You don't want to lead the pack you want to own it. Jacob is the true Alpha and we will not let you hurt him or Leah." Jared looked briefly at the couple before turning back to a squirming Sam.

"Traitors… you fucking weasels, I will have your fucking heads" Sam struggled more to break free but he could feel the strength of the Alpha slowly leaving him.

"Go home to your wife Sam. Be with her and love her like you should have from the beginning" Jacob said as he stroked Leah's back to quell her trembling body.

Paul and Jared retreated with Sam still under their grip. "This isn't over Black" Sam screamed back at him. "This will _never_ be over…"

Leah cried into Jakes chest as he stroked her hair and hummed to her. He sat his chin apon her head and rocked her slowly letting her body mould to his as they had been so accustomed to the last 6 months. He could feel her heart beating against his and they pressed themselves so closely together.

Leah finally looked up at Jake and frowned. "You didn't have to do that Jake. I know you didn't want to be Alpha, I am sorry for making you do that, you shouldn't have done that for me." She said softly her eyes dissipating to the ground. Jake softly placed his finger under her chin and smiled. He bent down and kissed her chin.

"You're not going anywhere. Your my only love. Without you I wouldn't be alive. Don't worry about Sam. I can love you more than he ever could."

He pressed his lips against hers and sighed.

She was his light, his love and his shining star. He would do anything he could to keep her that way. They both turned their heads towards the waves and smiled.

Life is complicated and so is love. But you never know how things will turn out if you don't take a chance. Life is always presenting choices to us. Some we don't really understand until the end. Some we take by the reins and steer towards our own futures. Some that trap us in bonds of our own making, some in others makings.

There is no time in life to be afraid of what one wants. The heart does things we never dreamed it could do. It can break you, mend you, made you feel completely empty and then sometimes completely full.

No matter how much you plan your life the only way you understand it is by _living_ it. There is no self-worth in dying for love, but living in it and with it, brings all the worth in the weight of gold.

Nobody's life is perfect and no one's love is perfect. Just love each other with all you have, because there isn't anything better than knowing people love you, for not only who you are, but what you make them when they are with you.

Leah and Jacob knew there love wouldn't end in a fairy tale but that didn't matter. As long as long it kept them together, they would fight till the very end.

* * *

_I never wanted to take away your lover  
Until I heard her crying out to be saved  
I always thought of you as one of my brothers  
But she's singing like a siren to me over the waves  
Singing like a siren to me over the waves  
There ain't no holding me down!_

_I'm gonna love her for the both of us lyrics – Meatloaf_

* * *

AN: *Frowning* I wasn't really sure what I was doing with this one-shot. But I posted it anyways.

A couple of people have asked if I am depressed because of the way my stories have changed to a much more dark and angst light. I am here to say 'No, I am not' but, and this is a big but, I am very sad today. A guy I went to school with died last Sunday morning in a Quad bike accident. His funeral was earlier today and it was also so very haunting. He is the first person in my year to pass on, and all of us that could make it were there. His girlfriend of 7 and half years asked everyone to wear a Motocross jersey if we had one, to pay him tribute. He was such a funny, lovely, friendly, genuine guy and it pains me every time I think about him. The worst part is that his girlfriend is pregnant with a daughter and she is due in 5 weeks. He never got to see his baby, kiss her good night, watch her grow up; walk her down to isle at her wedding. RIP Robbie.

_Death is strange like that. It takes the best people long before they deserve to go._

*tries to smile* I will try my hardest guys to update my chaptered stories but one-shots just seem to be doing it for me lately. I really want to just finish them and be done. I will be posting two 'No' Series stories over the next couple of days. I have had trouble with them, NOT because of the smut, but because they become longer and longer. I have about 10 more ideas (or situations as I like to call them) written down but can't seem to find the time to really write anything.

My best friend moved in with us during the week and she is stealing all of my time. I try to shoo her away but she is unrelenting just like Seth. *glares at Seth who is happily making an apology cake due to his actions in Hilja's review for making Sentinel faint*

Well ladies (and hopefully gents) please review and let me bask in your awesomeness!

Love you guys!


End file.
